Unknown Love
by hockeychick19
Summary: J.S.P/OC and Dramione love story. DISCLAIMER: anything related to Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Ratings may change over time.
1. Prologue

Unknown Love

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He inquired softly into her ear. She sucked in a breath, pursed her lips together, and nodded her head firmly.

"Of course I do. I love you in a way I could never love him. And if loving you costs me them, then that's just the way it has to be because I could never, ever give you up." She stated, now turning herself so she could look straight into his loving grey eyes. He gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead before touching his own forehead to hers.

"Love, you don't know that they would not be able to understand. Maybe they would be fine with us if you just told them. They are your best friends, your family." He tried to reason, wanting to make sure that she was absolutely positive that she wanted to be with him.

"Babe, you know how they are. They would never be able to understand." She mumbled, pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too sweetheart. Now let's get going before someone sees us." He took her hand into his own and with a swift nod, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger apparated to their new home in Paris, France.

 ** _Two years Later…_**

"She's perfect Draco." Hermione softly spoke to her husband of a year and a half as she cradled their newborn daughter close to her chest.

"I'm positively one hundred percent glad that I was wrong about our first born being a boy. I do not think I have ever loved someone else as much as I do her." Draco commented as he softly rubbed his hand over his daughter's light blonde hair, a perfect medium between his own white blonde hair and Hermione's brown.

"Even if it means you do not get to name her?" For that had been the bet; whichever one of them guessed the gender of their firstborn child correctly got to name the baby.

"Absolutely. Now, are you going to tell me her name?" Draco questioned.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Taylor Granger-Malfoy,"

In the quietness of their room in the muggle hospital room, Hermione and Draco welcomed their new daughter into their lives, lives that had not been seen or heard of by anybody back in their homelands. Nobody knew what happened to them or where they disappeared to, but one thing was for certain in the eyes of the Wizarding World, they did not fall off of the radar together. For why would Hermione Granger leave her friends and family to be with her sworn enemy, a former Death Eater?

 ** _Meanwhile in London…_**

There was no room for quietness in the lives of Harry and Ginny Potter. Just three months prior, they welcomed their first son, a boy by the name of James Sirius Potter. They could already tell he was going to be like a trouble maker like his namesakes, for there was never a dull moment with James. The paparazzi from the Daily Prophet also ever gave them a second of the day to themselves. Everyone was in a buzz over the Chosen One's son with the Quidditch star. But, that was because he was the son of Harry potter, savior of the Wizarding World. He was only three months old and already the weight of the world had been placed on his shoulders in expectations to be like his father, like his namesakes, and like his family members. What the reporters did not know to report on, was that he wanted to be like none of them.

And so, our story begins…


	2. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

**_The First Meeting_**

The whispers followed them everywhere. Over ten years of not being seen or heard of, the infamous Draco Malfoy was back. And he was not alone. Clutching his hand as if her life depended on it was a little girl who clearly was his daughter. Her blonde hair, tied up in a pink bow, bounced side to side as she happily skipped alongside her father, completely oblivious of the shocked stares that followed them. Draco, however, was aware of the stares and he stealthily steered his daughter as far down from the platform and away from the crowds as he could get.

"Are you excited sweetheart?" He asked once they finally stopped walking. She looked up at him with her grey eyes that held a tint of blue and smiled, "Yes Daddy! I wonder what house I'll be sorted into?" At that comment, Draco knelt down so he could be at her eye level.

"Whatever house you are sorted into will be lucky to have you. And even if you are in Gryffindor, I will still love you no matter what."

"And will Mommy still love me if I am in Slytherin?" She giggled, knowing full well the answer.

"I'm one thousand percent positive that she will still love you if you are sorted into Slytherin. I mean, she managed to fall in love with me right?" He retorted with a smile.

"I wish she could have come with us." Draco sighed as he saw sadness etch over his daughter's face.

"I know Lizzie, but we explained to you why she couldn't come."

"I know but still…" She trailed off, still downtrodden that her mother wasn't there to say goodbye. Draco knew that she would be upset that her mother was not there with them to see her off to her first year at Hogwarts, but, after discussing it with his wife, they knew that there was no way she could come. It was not a big deal that Draco had left, in fact many people had suspected it. His father was sent to Azkaban and unfortunately, his mother died of grief due to her husband's fate. There was no reason for him to stick around. Hermione on the other hand, was the biggest unsolved mystery case. No one, not even her two best friends, knew what happened to her. One day she was staying with the Weasley family at the Burrow and the next morning her and all of her stuff were gone. No note or anything was left behind. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley did everything they could to find, but had failed. Their best friend was gone and they did not know why. No one connected the two disappearances, for it wasn't until two months after that someone noticed Draco's absence from their world. When they married two months after their disappearance, the couple decided that they liked being isolated and wanted their whereabouts to remain unknown. Neither of them saw no need to go back anyway, for they had all they needed between the two of them.

Now, thirteen years later, they were forced to make an appearance. Hermione and Draco decided that it would be best for them and their children if just Draco brought their eldest daughter to Platform 9/3. It would cause some talk yes, but not as much if Hermione was to come back. After all, he had not been a part of the Golden Trio. The media would be less likely to follow him back and want to know every detail on where he had been the past thirteen years than they would have with Hermione. So, for their family's sake, she stayed home so they could continue to be a family in peace. While the Granger-Malfoy family basked in the peace and quiet of not being in the public eye, the Potter and Weasley families were soaking it up.

The shock of seeing Draco Malfoy back wore off the moment the Weasleys and Potters stepped onto the platform. It was James Potter's first day at Hogwarts and everyone was itching to get a glimpse of their savior's son. The eldest Weasley children were going back as well, and Fred Weasley, George Weasley's son, was starting his first year as well. Everyone watched in fascination as Harry stood there talking to his son while his wife, the former Quidditch star, held the hand of their middle child and cradled their baby girl against her chest.

"Hey Harry, get a look at that." Ron said, a twinge of shock in his voice, as he pointed to the Malfoy pair in the distance. Harry's eyes hardened when he saw his former enemy. He may have been grateful towards his mother for ultimately saving his life, but his heart and mind will hold nothing but hatred for her son. His eyes widened when he saw that he was not alone. Turning back to his own son he stated firmly,

"Now James, you are not to go near that girl okay? She comes from a very bad family and you do not want to be associated with them. Do you understand me?" Harry's son looked up at him with his green eyes and nodded his head, not wanting to upset his father.

"Harry, James should be getting onto the train now it's going to be leaving soon." Ginny Potter interrupted the moment between the father and son. Harry nodded and together the parents took turns hugging, kissing, and saying goodbye to their first-born son.

"Ready for this JP?" Fred Weasley asked as he joined his cousin in walking down the train isle in search for a compartment.

"I guess Fred." James mumbled, eyes becoming fixated on the exact girl his father told him to avoid sitting alone in a compartment.

"Let's go sit with her." James said, thankful that for once he could make his own decision without his father being there to correct him or tell him otherwise.

"Hey, my name is James and this is Fred. Can we join you?" James asked the girl as he opened the door. She turned her head away from the window and James was floored by her beauty.

"Yes." She agreed quietly. Both boys slid into the seat across from her. After getting situated, Fred looked at her and asked, "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth Taylor. My dad likes to call me Lizzie though." She purposely left off her last name, not knowing how these two boys would react if they knew she was a Malfoy. Going into Hogwarts, she was nervous about making friends because she had the tendency to be shy and she was not going to let these potential friends slip away just because of her full name.

"Well, I'm gonna call you ET, like the muggle movie!" Fred burst out, proud of the nickname he had come up with. James laughed and Elizabeth, feeling a bit daring, retorted, "Oh, so you think I am an alien?" Fred was flabbergasted and James just laughed harder.

"No-no that's not what I meant, it's just the initials…" Fred trailed off, feeling horrible and thinking that he actually offended her.

"It's okay Fred, I'm just teasing you. I like it, it's different." Elizabeth said with a soft smile. Fred visibly relaxed as James laughter calmed down.

"I'm going to call you Beth." There was no room for discussion with his tone of voice. Elizabeth would be Beth to him and no matter what she said it was going to stick. Elizabeth was not particularly fond of the name, but something about James calling her that made her like it.

"Okay," She agreed. "Only you are allowed to call me that though."

"No one else." He agreed with a firm nod.

The three new friends continued talking as the train moved further along and got closer and closer to Hogwarts. It was not until they were about halfway there that their threesome became a foursome.

"Is it okay if I join you guys? The people in the last compartment I was in were annoying." A dark-skinned girl with kinky hair asked as she barged into their compartment.

"Of course! What is your name?" Elizabeth asked, excited at the thought of another friend and a female companion.

"Jesse and thank you." She said as she sat down.

"Well Jesse, nice to meet you. Welcome to the group!" James exclaimed, holding his arms out wide and gesturing to his two friends. The four first years looked at each other and smiled, knowing that in that moment they would be friends for life.


End file.
